


Wanna Be My Valentine?

by Prince_Gohan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Happy Valentine’s Day, lmao sorry not sorry, this is literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Gohan/pseuds/Prince_Gohan
Summary: One of my friends asked for this so I hope you like this Mikki.This is just a smut for Natsu/Lucy from Fairy Tail so read if you really want.(It’s a little late but shhh it’s okay)





	Wanna Be My Valentine?

Most mornings, Lucy woke up to being pounced on by an over-excited and mission-hungry Natsu. There were few days that this treatment relented. For some reason, though, this morning was different. 

Lucy woke up well rested, feeling good and happy and warm. But when she tried to move, two strong arms were wrapped around her stomach, keeping her trapped amongst the blankets and comfortable heat. For the first couple of minutes, Lucy’s mind was too sleep-clogged to mind, but then she realized that no one else should be in her bed. With a quick jerk of her body, she got out of the arms — and fell straight to the floor. 

With a soft groan, she picked herself up and looked at who had been sleeping with her. Of course, it was none other than Natsu. His eyes were open, staring right at her. He obviously couldn’t decide if he should try explaining or just make a run for it. Lucy beat him to it. 

“What the hell are you doing here, Natsu?”

“Well you see... I’m here most mornings, usually. I just wake up before you do. But today I came by myself, so Happy wasn’t here to wake me up. Don’t kill me please.” Natsu sat up, his bedhead ridiculously messy. 

Lucy found it hard to be angry. He seemed so calm fresh from sleep. It was almost like he was a different person. 

“Why do you sleep with me?” 

“Because it’s nice to have someone to be next to. It helps me sleep better.”

“Why didn’t you bring Happy?”

That seemed to catch Natsu offguard. “It’s Valentine’s Day, Lucy. I wanted to spend it with you, alone.”

She could feel her face heating up. Of course it had to be Valentine's Day, and of course he had to say that, in her bed, with the sun shining behind him and making the bed look ever-so inviting. 

“Lucy, would you wanna be my Valentine?”

“I... Yes, Natsu. I’ll be your Valentine.”

A grin spread on his face. In an instant, he was no longer on the bed, and instead was once more squeezing her around the middle. 

“Thanks, Lucy. I promise today will be awesome.”

It really was a wonderful day. After the initial getting ready to leave the house, Natsu brought Lucy out to get food. After that, they wandered around and just talked. Again Lucy thought that for some reason Natsu seemed different, but she didn’t really think about it too much. 

Finally, after they had another meal and swung by the guild to check the mission board, they returned to Lucy’s house. The sun was setting on the other side of the building, so it was relatively dark in the bedroom. Natsu was quick to lose his shoes and go careening back into the bed. Lucy had a hard time following him, but she kept it slow, pulling off her shoes and jacket before sitting on the bed. 

“You know, Natsu, I really had a lot of fun today.” She said, rubbing the fabric of the sheets between her fingers. 

“I’m glad.” Natsu said, a smile spreading over his face. “But I still have something else that I wanted to give you.”

“You do?” 

With a nod, Natsu leaned forward and gently grabbed Lucy’s chin in her hand. His face inches close until finally their lips met in a kiss. Lucy didn’t know what to do, so she just sat there and let it happen. Soon enough, Natsu let her go, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Lucy. I love you.”

“I... I love you too, Natsu.”

His grin widened. Gently, cautiously, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down into the bed beside him. Lucy leaned in and again they kissed, this time more passionately. 

It wasn’t long before the heat from under the blankets got to Lucy. She started pulling off her clothes, not caring anymore that Natsu was staring at her as she undressed, his eyes exploring every inch of her. It almost made her laugh. 

“You can touch too, you know.”

With a nod, Natsu was on her, kissing her neck and trailing his hands down her side, up her legs, over her hips. His hands were everywhere, spreading fire through her blood. She could tell her was getting riled up too, as there was a new pressure on her thigh. 

Natsu didn’t last much longer. In what felt like seconds, his clothes were gone, tossed off into the darkening room. He kissed Lucy again, holding her close to him. She could hardly stand it anymore; Lucy needed him to get on with it. 

“Come on, Natsu. Hurry up.”

“Okay, okay. I thought you’d enjoy taking it slow.” Natsu laughed a little, watching her go from frustrated to upset in half a second. 

While she was distracted, Natsu took his opportunity to push his cock into her. This immediately caught her attention, and they both let out synched moans. Natsu barely waited for her before he started thrusting, his hands on her hips. Lucy could only lay there, moaning, relishing the pleasure rolling through her. 

The thrusts slowly picked up their pace until Natsu was practically drilling Lucy into the bed, rocking it and causing creaking noises that almost matched the volume of their moans. Both of them felt like they were in heaven. Natsu picked Lucy up a little, just enough so he could kiss her, and continued to thrust harshly, making her moan into his mouth. 

Lucy didn’t last much longer. Her body was wracked with feelings so intense she felt her body give out. The only thing supporting her was Natsu, and he too soon lost himself to the extreme pleasure. Luckily he remained awake enough to pull out, releasing his semen onto the drooling Lucy. 

With little strength left, Natsu lowered himself on top of Lucy, wrapping her up in his arms. She managed to wrap her arms around him, but soon after that fell straight into sleep. Not long after, Natsu was out as well. It was a pretty great Valentine’s Day.


End file.
